


crop tops

by necking



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, just fluff, this doesn’t even make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: “that was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”





	crop tops

**Author's Note:**

> afire gave me like 20 mins to write something w the prompt from the summary so here it is i didn’t polish it lmao sry

“i’m gonna crop all my tops someday.”

“don’t say that.” 

“maya, i said it, i thought about it, it’s manifesting, it’s going to happen.”

they’re watching reruns of friends, and monica’s got on a cropped nike shirt that probably only looks good on courtney cox. probably on riley too, but maya knows not to say that out loud, just in case her girlfriend gets the wrong idea. they’re adults now- it’s just not practical to cut all your tops short. 

“whatever you say, honey, but your impulse control better be in control when i’m out of town next week.”

“keep my name out ya mouth, peaches.” 

“i- what- riley, i didn’t even say your name.” 

“out. ya. mouth.”

-

“that was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

riley looks up from her spot on the floor to pout at maya, dropping her scissors completely to grab one of the ruined shirts by her feet. 

“okay, well, it’s not  that bad ,” riley says, holding the shirt up to eye level, examining the extremely uneven and jagged cut down the hem of it. the diy girls on youtube made it look so easy! 

“riles, you cut up all your shirts into crop tops the one weekend i left you alone, knowing full well we’d have to have dinner with your parents when i came back! now they’re definitely gonna think i’m a bad influence.” 

there’s a silence. it looks like riley might be thinking very hard about something, or might even be really upset. maya gets ready to apologize, only for riley’s face to clear just so she can say, “okay, but what about that time i got a triple helix piercing at claire’s?”

of course.  her girlfriend had just been thinking of some other dumbfuckery she’d done beforehand to one up this particular incident. “okay, fine,” maya concedes, sighing in relief before dropping down to join riley on the floor completely, landing not so gracefully on her ass. “second stupidest thing.” 

“i just felt so free with the crop top you left behind, i thought the rest of my tops would look cuter shorter.” 

maya hadn’t left behind a crop top. it was a regular sized top, actually. on her, at least. but there wasn’t really time to explain that. 

“okay, it’s fine, your parents’ll be here any minute. i’ll get this all cleaned up and you can change into one of my longer tops.”

riley nods, finally gets up to change, while maya moves to clear the mess riley made in their living room, only to notice riley’s paused in the doorway of their bedroom. 

“um, peaches?” 

“yes, honey?”

“i might’ve cropped all your tops too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked that !
> 
> follow me on tumblr here: purplechats.tumblr.com


End file.
